Argument
by jazzith
Summary: Oneshot. Dee and Ryo have an argument. rated T for mild language. I'm bad at summaries.


A/N: I feel dirty for writing this.

Also, for the purposes of convenience, in this story Dee's car was tucked away somewhere not many people walk past okay?

---

It was a normal morning at the 27th precinct, normal of course meaning that there was a furious shouting match emanating from one of the detectives offices.

Today, like most days really, the argument was taking place between detective Dee Laytner and detective Randy 'Ryo' McLean. They had started quietly but had gotten louder as they went on. This was much to the other detectives delight as they could now hear it at leisure while sitting at their desks rather than having to press their ears against the door. Some were debating whether to get a bowl of popcorn when suddenly the shouting came to it's dramatic climax.

"I can't believe you're staying here rather than coming home with me!" came a particularly loud yell in the tones of Dee Laytner

"Well if you'd done your work rather than messing around all day I wouldn't have too!" Came the voice of the other man. It was a particularly loud shout considering who it was. _He must be really mad_ was the thought going through the minds of the other detectives.

"It's paperwork! It'll still be here tomorrow!" Dee's rage was apparent in his voice.

"Well the commissioner want's it done tonight! What make's you think I would want to go home with you anyway?!"

"Screw the commissioner! Or maybe you want to! Maybe that's why you're being such a jerk!" _That'll get him. _Dee thought _He'll deny it then we can get along again._

So, of course, Dee was shocked by Ryo's next comment.

"I'd rather him than you! Do you have any idea how immature you are?! You act like a five year old! You're always bothering me; just leave me the fuck alone!"

This last comment seemed to send a ripple through the whole detectives section. Dee stopped in his tracks, that wasn't the answer he had been expecting.

Ted, Drake and JJ all froze for a second before looking at each other then back to the door the sound as coming from. Even Berkley - who had been secretly listening from his office - was left speechless. He didn't even smirk.

It was at that point that Dee realised he was fighting a losing battle. He had been from the start. His eyes stung and there was a lump in his throat.

"If that's how you feel." Was all the dark haired man muttered before turning and walking out of the door trying to hold back his tears. He didn't even notice the other guys staring as he walked through the front office and out the door.

The detectives sat almost frozen until Ryo went to the door of his office to close it when they managed to muster up the energy to glare at him. Well, JJ glared at him the other two just looked at him, a mixture of shock, confusion and slight disappointment masking their features. Ryo just sighed and closed the door.

---

Dee made it to his car before he broke down. It had taken him about two minutes to get from his office to where he sat but to him it seemed like hours. He put his head on the steering wheel and let the tears fall freely from his eyes.

'_Why?' _Was all he could think. He didn't even know what he was questioning; he just knew it wasn't fair. Any semblance of rational thought seemed to have been pushed out of his mind the second he heard those words. _'I'd rather him than you!'_

He felt broken, he felt crushed, he felt nothing and yet he felt everything and he couldn't put a name to any of it. He felt _heartbroken._

He was detached. He could feel the salty tears on his cheeks and the ragged breath in his lungs but it didn't feel like it was _him, _it felt like he was watching someone else, like watching a movie or TV show_. _

All of this _feeling_ came within seconds and rooted itself deep into the mans heart. He was so busy trying to get a comprehensive thought through his mind he didn't notice the door open and someone sitting on the seat next to him. That was, until he felt a hand on his back.

"Dee?" the other mans voice whispered timidly "Dee, I'm so sorry."

"Ryo?" Dee replied hoarsely.

"No Dee, not Ryo. JJ."

Dee turned his head and looked up at the lilac haired man. JJ couldn't help but think he looked a mess. His eyes were puffy and red, his face was stained with tears and his hair had gotten stuck to it but what worried him most was what he saw in the mans eyes. Behind the tears was hurt, that was to be expected, but there was also fear. Dee was scared.

Dee closed his eyes; his face still turned towards JJ and started sobbing violently, his entire body shaking. Without thinking JJ leant over and gently wrapped his arms around the shuddering form, gently stroking his hair and 'Shhhh'ing him like a baby, he felt as fragile as one.

"Why?" the word sounded small coming from Dee's lips. "Why doesn't he like me?"

JJ struggled to find an answer; he didn't know how anyone, especially someone given a chance like Ryo, could turn Dee down like that.

"Because he's an idiot and can't see how lucky he is to have you." JJ was on the brink of tears himself just seeing the man he looked up to in such a state.

"Why didn't he tell me before? Why did he let it get this far?" Dee seemed desperate to let out all his questions and worries now that the flood gates had opened.

"I don't know Dee, I don't know."

The older man seemed to try and get out more questions but they were inaudible to JJ so he took it upon himself to just sit there comfortingly until the other calmed down.

It took about an hour but Dee finally gained back the power of speech and managed to regain a little composure.

"You okay?" JJ enquired for want of something better to say.

"What do you think?" the dark haired man muttered grimly, his voice hoarse from crying. "I _love _him JJ. It's not just a crush or a fling, I'm in love. It feels like shit."

"I know," the other man whispered, not sure whether he wanted Dee to hear or not.

Dee did hear.

"No you don't! How could you possibly know how I feel? He's perfect for me, hell, he's perfect full stop! And he's rejected me. I really thought this might go somewhere you know. How can I feel this much for him and he not feel anything back?!" By the end of this he had started gently sobbing again. "I opened up to him so much. I told him everything." He seemed to be talking to himself more than JJ.

"I do know how you feel Dee. I know how much it hurts." His voice remained calm and quiet although his mind was screaming at him to shout '_I love _you, _you imbecile!' _at the top of his lungs.

"How can you? You've always been too obsessed with me to fall in love with anyone." Dee had just finished making this comment when him eyes widened slightly and he stared JJ right in the face. This was when JJ pinpointed the feeling behind those shining emeralds. He looked lost.

Dee looked down simply to avoid JJ's eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'Me.'

They sat like this in silence for a few minutes until Dee talked again.

"You're being awfully quiet today."

JJ gulped. _What should I say? Well, guess now's as good as ever._

"I'm not normally like that you know," He said softly.

"Yes you are. You're never this quiet."

"Only around you." he took a deep breath. "It's easier, when I'm around you, to act differently."

This comment made Dee look up from a scuff on his shoes that had previously held his attention.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if I act differently I don't get so upset when you reject me as I would if I was being myself. I can just think 'It's not really me he doesn't like,' and get on with it." _So much for that plan, doesn't work so well when they know about it._

"Sorry JJ, if I'd known how much you-"

"Don't worry about it." JJ leaned onto the other man hugging him gently. "You didn't know because I didn't want you to."

"You're not nearly as annoying as I thought you were, maybe I'll talk to you more often." Dee was now looking the other man full in the face and while his eyes were still puffy and bloodshot they weren't flowing with tears and JJ could swear he saw a slight twinkle though he supposed it could have been wishful thinking.

"I'd like that Dee, I'd like that a lot."

---

A/N: I'd like to start by saying I hate DeeJJ fics and only wrote this because my brain wouldn't let me do anything else until I did so no flame for the pairing please. It's not like they did anything anyway.

My original idea involved kissing and couple making but after a reality check I managed to compromise with myself.

Also I know I'm not brilliant at writing, any tips would be welcomed as long as they are tips and not flames.


End file.
